


To the bottle in my basket, will it answer if I ask it.

by weeziewoo



Category: Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, F/F, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Harm, Smoking, an edgy fic, i don't know how to tag, scott being edgy, wallace is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeziewoo/pseuds/weeziewoo
Summary: After Ramona leaves Scott, she starts dating Kim. Scott is heartbroken and leaves Sex Bob-omb. A few months later, he runs into an old friend at a bus stop. One who's determined to get him back on his feet.





	To the bottle in my basket, will it answer if I ask it.

**_Ramona left Scott for Kim. Scott never wanted to see their faces again, after quitting Sex Bob-omb he falls deep into a depressive state._ **

 

_Why’d you leave me? It was going so well. You never were mine. You left me for Kim. I never wanted to see your face again, I never wanted to see her face again. I quit the band. Nobody ever asked why. No one ever asked what happened to Scott Pilgrim. I didn’t have a place to go._

Wallace won’t let me live with him again.  Stephen doesn’t care about me, he only wanted the band. Neil doesn’t care he wanted a ticket to fame, he replaced me. Stacey doesn’t care, she thinks I’m a free loader. My parents acted like they cared, but they never really did.

Most people would wonder just how a twenty-two-year-old like me would end up roaming the streets long after shops shut. Without money to frequent pubs, I was left to Toronto’s cold nights. I had become skinny over time, I’d become emaciated. Any passer-by would notice the angry red lines that had been haphazardly inflicted along my arms.

_I tapped the cigarette I was holding with one finger, knocking ash from its end._

 Most of the time numbness would overtake, where I’d once been filled with hope- completely barren. The little chunk of warmth I had left was the sub-space in my head. The once desert had become a sprawling city that was always dark and closed in.

Snow lashed down around the bus shelter I had taken “Residence” under.

~~Jimmy’s POV~~

 

I was walking home late one night. I heard coughing coming from one of the bus stops. The buses had long since stopped running however so I went over to investigate. And there he sat…

 Someone who’d long since disappeared off the face of the Earth. Everyone who’d once meant something to him, had simply forgotten him. It was a cold night and a snow storm had started not long ago, but there he sat, in a short sleeve shirt and jeans. His arms were bleeding, he was crying.

“Scott?” I whispered. He turned around to face me.

“J-Jimmy?” He mumbled.

“What happened to you?” I asked him softly.

Scott didn’t reply to me, he just shook his head.

“Was it Ra-” I began.

“Don’t say her name, _please_.” Scott begged.

“Listen, I was just on the way home, would you like to stay the night?” I prompted, hoping he’d say yes.

“O-kay.” He replied, nodding his head.

I shucked my backpack from my shoulders, and opened the zip. I grabbed a wad of grey fabric and pulled.

 

~~Scott’s POV~~

 

I watched silently as Jimmy pulled a hoodie from his backpack, he tossed it in my direction and began zipping the bag back up. I pulled the warm hoodie over my cold body. Jimmy beaconed for me to follow him, I stood up slowly and almost fell over. He walked over to me and swung my arm over his shoulder for support. We walked back to his house like that, in complete silence.

When we reached his house, he grabbed a key from his coat pocket. He jiggled it in the keyhole for a minute, before the door finally opened and he escorted me inside.

He pointed to his couch without a word and disappeared into the kitchen, he came in two minutes later with a mug of microwaved soup and handed it to me, he also handed me a teaspoon.

“Here, eat up. I’ll see if I can go find some not damp clothes for you.” Jimmy said, before entering a room to the left of the couch, once again he came back about three minutes later; carrying another hoodie and a pair of joggers. He tossed them at the couch space next to me.   
“Bathroom’s through there, get changed when you finish the soup. Other room’s my bedroom.” He says, pointing to each room.

I nodded, and he once again disappeared into the kitchen, only to return five or so minutes later with a mug of coffee in his hand.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking where have you been for the last few months?” He began.

“Have you been living with anybody? Are you homeless?” He added.

“Where _haven’t_ I been the last few months Jimmy?” I sighed.

“I’ve been couch surfing from place to place. And sometimes spend a few nights outside.” I stated.

He nodded slowly.

“Listen, if you ever need a place to stay. And I mean ever. Even when I have company whether that company be male or female. My couch is always free.” He told me.

It was almost too good to be true. I couldn’t believe that Jimmy had been so nice to me.

His phone began to ring, which startled me back into reality.

He picked it up and mumbled hello to the other person.

 

~~Jimmy’s POV~~

“Hello?” I called over the phone.

“Jimmy, can I ask you a favour?” Came the reply.

“Sure, what do you need, Wallace.” I tried to mumble his name so Scott wouldn’t hear.

“Is your couch free tonight? My roommate has company, and we only have one double bed. Still.” Wallace asked.

“Actually Wallace, my couch already has a resident for tonight. I don’t think my friend would like to meet you. She’s rather timid.” I lied. Deliberately using the wrong pronoun for Scott so it’d seem as if I had a female friend over.

“Okay fine, I’ll go stay with Ramona for the night, I know she has a spare room.” Wallace mentioned.

I watched Scott freeze when Wallace said her name.

“Have a goodnight Wallace.” I said before hanging up the phone.

Scott blinked.

“Was that- Wallace?” He whispered.

I nodded.

“Yeah.”

He shook his head.

“Thanks for saying no to him, I don’t think I could face him. Not like this anyway.” He sighed. Gesturing to himself, in an oversized hoodie and damp jeans.

“It was no problem, I figured you wouldn’t want to.” I replied.

He yawned and picked up the clothes.

Before disappearing into the bathroom…


End file.
